


God put a smile upon my face

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ITS MPREG MONTH BITCHES, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Louis, harry is really shit when it comes to birth, umm i think i might have forgot some tags so let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't breathe." Louis says after a few minutes from where his face is against Harry's chest. The younger boy chuckles lightly and steps away but keeps his hands on Louis.</p><p>"Sorry babe." Harry says with a kiss to Louis' lips. "Sorry baby." He says and leans down to kiss Louis' belly. When he stands back up Louis is smiling at him as he places a hand on his belly, rubbing it slightly.</p><p>or Louis and Harry are married with a baby on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	God put a smile upon my face

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours so there are bound to be mistakes. Anyways HAPPY MPREG MONTH. Louis big round and full of Harry's baby is what everyone needs, just saying. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Babe, come out I bet you look beautiful." Harry says and stares at the dressing room door that Louis is behind.  
  
"No I don't Harry I look fat." Louis' voice comes from the other side of the door and Harry can imagine the older boys pout. Harry leans back on the couch that he's sitting on and crosses his leg, resting his right foot on his left thigh.  
  
"Louis." Harry says in that tone he uses to let Louis know he is serious. "I bet you look stunning, so come out and show me." Harry hears Louis sigh again but thankfully the lock sounds and the door swings over just to revile Louis' head.  
  
"Do I have to?" Louis says shyly and looks down at Harry feet.  
  
"Babe." Harry gets up and walks over to the door. He places a finger under Louis' chin and lifts up the boy’s face. Louis' blue eyes stare sadly up into Harry's green ones. "Please come out." Harry runs his fingers over Louis' check and the boy nods slowly.  
  
With a smile Harry steps back and let's Louis walk out fully. Harry smiles at the boy in front of him. Louis' arms are crossed over his belly, gently resting on the top of it. He's digging the toes of his left foot gently into the ground. Harry can't stop smiling at the outfit Louis is wearing, a deep blue suit- a little darker than his eyes- with a white dress shirt underneath and no tie due to the fact it wouldn't work with his pregnant belly.  
  
Yeah, pregnant.  
  
It all started six years ago during Harry's first year at uni and Louis' second. They met the cliché way, Harry accidentally bumped into Louis and they both dropped all their books and papers, then while picking everything up their hands touched and well it was love at first sight. Super cliché I know.  
  
Four years later, after uni, Harry as Louis were madly in love as they walked slowly down the London roads. When they stopped at a random water fountain Harry told Louis he loved him, got down on one knee and purposed. Louis, through all his tears, said yes.  
  
A year later Louis and Harry were happily married. It was two months into their marriage when Louis asked Harry if they could have kids. Harry was cooking and Louis was sitting on the counter horribly stirring whatever Harry gave him. Louis had just flat out asked Harry to get him pregnant. Harry's eyes got wide and needless to say Harry started fucking Louis right on that counter.  
  
Two months later Louis started getting sick so he went out to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test and well it was positive. Harry might have fucked Louis a little gentler that night.  
  
Now though Harry and Louis are out shopping for a suit for their friend, Zayn and his fiancés, Perrie, wedding. Louis, being a little bit bigger than before- belly wise -is in need for a new suit to fit his eight month belly.  
  
"See, I told you that you look stunning." Harry says and places his hands on the smaller boys hips.  
  
"I still look fat." Louis says with a smiling pout and Harry wonders if he's going to have two kids to take care of (He looks back and laughs at this thought because Louis is an amazing dad).  
  
"Louis, you aren't fat you are pregnant with our baby." Harry says seriously and Louis nods and looks away. The taller boy sighs and pulls Louis closer until their bodies are flushed together and Harry's chin in on Louis' head.  
  
"I can't breathe." Louis says after a few minutes from where his face is against Harry's chest. The younger boy chuckles lightly and steps away but keeps his hands on Louis.  
  
"Sorry babe." Harry says with a kiss to Louis' lips. "Sorry baby." He says and leans down to kiss Louis' belly. When he stands back up Louis is smiling at him as he places a hand on his belly, rubbing it slightly.  
  
"So I don't look bad?" Louis asks and turns toward the mirror to their left.  
  
"No at all, you look beautiful." Harry whispers and turns toward the mirror too, him, Louis and their soon to be baby all perfectly together.  
  
"Let's buy it then."  
  
*

"Harry."  
  
"Harry." Someone start to shake Harry's bare shoulder but he doesn't move, too tired to even open his eye.  
  
"Harry." It's louder this time and the shaking is harder so slowly Harry rolls over and places his huge hand on Louis' bare belly.  
  
"What's wrong babe? Is baby okay?" Harry asks, waking up a little.  
  
"I'm fine, we are fine Harry." Louis says and bites his lip. Harry knows what the means, it means he's going to have to go out and buy Louis some food. He doesn't mind because it's for Louis and their baby but Harry's just so damn _tired_.  
  
"Then what babe?" Harry asks even though he knows what's coming.  
  
"Can-can you get me some pineapple juice?" Louis asks in a quiet voice and Harry moves his hand to Louis' check and strokes it slightly because even though he's tired he's _so_ in love with this boy.  
  
"Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can." Harry kisses Louis quickly, jumps into some sweats and gets into his car.  
  
Harry arrives at the nearest place that is opened at three in the morning. His eyes are half opened as he grabs the juice, checks out and makes his way home. His completely naked before he even locks their front door. Slowly he climbs the stairs and pushes their bedroom door opened.  
  
"Lou I got the-." Harry freezes when he sees that Louis is dead asleep with his mouth slightly opened and hands resting protectively on his belly. Harry smiles at him because he loves that boy SO MUCH. Harry climbs into bed and kisses Louis' cheek before falling back asleep with the juice still in his hand.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe Zayn is married." Niall says to the rest of the table who are all watching Zayn and Perrie dance together as husband and wife.  
  
"Remember that time he drank so much the day before his final that he had to go to the hospital to get his stomach pumped and made it to the test with a minute to spare." Liam says making the other boys nods at him. Harry sips at his wine as he pulls Louis' chair closer to him.  
  
"Oh what about that time Zayn almost feel of the building because he was so high and thought he could fly.” Louis says with a  small smile.

“Good times.” Harry agrees.

“By the way Louis, you suit looks great on you.” Liam points out. Louis looks at harry and raises an eyebrow at the younger boy who smirks back at him.

“Thank you Lia-sorry I have to pee." Louis cuts himself off and quickly stands up and waddles quickly to the bathroom. Harry just wants to cuddle him because he's so pregnant and adorable.  
  
"So are you ready for the baby?" Niall asks once Louis is out of sight.  
  
"Of course. Actually I'm so ready because Louis has been preparing me for the early wake ups by making me get him food and drinks at3am." Harry chuckles lightly and sips at his drink again.  
  
"You guys are going to have the cutest baby! I can't wait to take little pictures with it and hold it and oh my god I'm going to teach it out to take a selfie!" Niall rambles on and LIAM just stares at him with terror.  
  
"Niall, you do know that it's not your baby." Harry says slowly as if he's talking to a child who is learning that life isn't easy. Niall's face falls and Harry feels bad so he adds, "But that isn't going to mean you can't do those things." Harry makes a mental note to get Louis to tell Niall no when he comes back to the table.  
  
"I think it's gonna be a boy." Zayn says and sits down with Perrie in his lap.  
  
"Oh defiantly, that boy is going to get so many girls, or boy you never know." Perrie says with a high smile.  
  
"Like father like son, eh Harry?" Liam smirks and winks at Harry who rolls his eyes. It's then that he realizes that Louis has been in the bathroom for a while, more than the usual 'long time'.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Louis, I'll be back." Harry says and walks towards the direction of the bathroom. Harry shoves his hands in his pockets as he walks down the quiet hallway. Louis probably is just having a hard time getting his pants to button; Harry already suffered an hour of yelling about that this morning.  
  
Harry is about twenty feet from the bathroom when he hears the whimpers; he freezes and listens closely before he realizes that the sounds are from the bathroom and that it's Louis. Harry runs the last couple of feet and bursts into the bathroom to see Louis sitting against the wall with one hand gripping the sink above him and the other under his belly.  
  
"Louis?" Harry questions and falls to his knees in front of Louis' as he starts to inspect the sweaty boy for bruises or cuts.  
  
"Harry." Louis says before his face twists into pain and he lets out heartbreaking whimpers. "The baby is coming." Louis says through his teeth and that sentence sets Harry off into a panic.  
  
"Shit! Shit shit shit shit!" Harry screams and stands up and starts pacing as he tries to think straight. Louis lets out a little scream and Harry is back at his side. "It's okay it's gonna be okay." Harry is lying because he doesn't know anything that's happing and he just hopes everything will be okay. "It's all going to be fine, just fine." Harry rambles on.  
  
"Harry shut up!" Louis yells at Harry making his eyes widen. "Take me to the fucking hospital!" He yells again before another contraction occurs. Harry nods and picks Louis' up bridal style. "Please hurry Harry." Louis begs quietly and Harry nods at him as he runs out of the bathroom.  
  
Avoiding the wedding Harry goes outside the first exit door and runs to their car. He sets a screaming Louis in the passenger seat before hoping into the drivers and making their way to hospital.  
  
"He's having a baby please help!" Harry yells as he bursts into the hospital with a crying Louis in his hands. A couple of nurses rush over and help Louis into a wheelchair. They push him away and Harry is right next to Louis holding his hand.  
  
"This hurts so bad!" Louis yells. "You are never putting your dick near my ass ever again!" Louis squeezes Harry's hand and he never knew that small boy could be this strong. They make it into a room and start setting up and soon Louis is pushing and Harry feels dizzy.  
  
"One more push Louis!" The doctor yells and Louis squeezes Harry's hand tighter, how is that even possible Harry wonders, making Harry feel a little faint. But he's fine after the room is filled with loud cries of their baby.  
  
 _Their baby_.  
  
The doctor and nurses do their thing and a pair of scissors is shoved into his hands. He cuts the cord as he stares at his beautiful son. He's so tiny, Harry can't help but stare as they wrap him up and hand them to a very tired Louis.  
  
"Look at him." Harry says and puts his finger in his sons tiny fist. "Look at him Lou, he's so perfect." Harry lets a few tears slip out of his eyes as Louis does the same. "I hope he has your eyes."  
  
"I hope he has yours." Louis whispers as their son snuggles more into his blanket.  
  
"I'm going to text the boys and tell them that we are okay." Harry smiles and texts the boy a quick message.  
  
 _Louis went into labor!! It’s a boy!!_  
  
"A text message really Harry?" Louis giggles lightly. "Way to break it to them."  
  
"Well, I'd rather be here with my lovely boys." Harry admits and strokes his son’s cheek. "What should we name him?"  
  
"Ramsey." Louis whispers and Harry nods because it's perfect, just like their son.  
  
"Ramsey, he's such a cutie Louis he's going to get all the ladies."  
  
"Or boys, we'd love you no matter what." Louis says and kisses Ramsey's forehead.  
  
"I love you Louis." Harry whispers and kisses both Ramsey and Louis.  
  
"I love your too Harry and you know how I said we weren't going to have sex again?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry chuckles.  
  
"Well I do want to because I want another one." Louis admits and Harry kisses him deeply.  
  
"Of course we can." Harry says once they pull back and admire Ramsey some more.  
  
Later on when Ramsey finally opens his eyes they are the perfect mixture of Louis' blue ones and Harry's green ones.


End file.
